


Eleven O'Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam and friends deserve a night out after their first quarter finals are done.





	

  
“Miller Time!”

 

 

Sam looked up from the computer, watching as Dean leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom.  There were times when Sam could forget “What?”

 

 

“I said it’s Miller Time Sammy.”

 

 

“Dean…”

 

 

“You just finished your last final today.  I’m taking you out, so unless you want me to put you over my shoulder, I suggest you get a move on.”

 

 

Sam started to open his mouth but he really didn’t have anything that really needed to be done in that moment.  He’d been looking into some hunts for the next two weeks of break but the look on Dean’s face was obvious.  He really would put Sam over his shoulder.

 

 

“Alright.  Give me a half hour?”

 

 

Dean just gave him a smile as he turned around and left Sam to himself.  Sam didn’t waste the time.  He jumped in the shower quickly and scrubbed himself clean.  He figured it was going to be a another dive bar for some quick cash at the pool tables, but if Dean was taking him out to celebrate the least he could do was come clean.

 

 

When he walked into the hallway he caught sight of Dean in his room and bit his lip to keep from saying anything.  It wasn’t that he didn’t know his brother was attractive, but when Dean chose to clean himself up, he was downright beautiful.  He’d gone so far as shaving and when Dean got rid of the ever present stubble on his face it always made him look years younger.  He knew it was part of the reason Dean let himself appear to be so rough, knew it detracted from too long lashes and full pouty lips.  It made him more the bad boy girls wanted to fall all over, instead of this, the greek god that people wanted to worship.

 

 

Sam shook his head, thinking perhaps the Art History class he’d been taking was really getting too far in his head. He walked to the door of his brother’s room and smiled. “Ready to go?” 

 

 

Dean looked up from the mirror on the wall and smiled at Sam.  “Hey look at you.  You _can_ clean up.  Just remember, you’re there to celebrate with me tonight.  You wanna hook up with any girls, you gotta spend time with me first.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  “Right.  I’ll remind you of that when you’re covered in girls.”  It was nice really, that Dean wanted to spend time with him.  He noticed small changes in his brother in the last three months and he liked them all.  Dean was more open without John’s influence, more willing to say what he was thinking and feeling, even if it still came out in sarcasm and thinly veiled jokes.  He spent more time with Sam and he wasn’t sure if it was because Dean missed John, or if it was because without John there, there was no one to tell them that they were too close, or that they needed to get some distance.  Not that John said it often, but there had been more than one fight when they were growing up where John had told Dean he needed to let his brother toughen up, to stop being his constant guard. 

 

 

He thought about asking Dean if he’d talked to their father since that night, but he knew better.  If Dean had, it hadn’t gone well and he didn’t want to bring anything so painful up to his brother. 

 

 

 

 

The bar wasn’t their normal type though.  He wondered how Dean knew about it when he was suddenly jumped from one side.  He smiled at Jess and Richie.  “Hey guys.”

 

 

“I didn’t think you’d manage it.”

 

 

“I told you, Sam is the paragon of virtue and patience and you just have to ask nicely to get what you want.”

 

 

Sam laughed, considering the fact that Dean had threatened to bodily carry him from the house.  “You planned this?”  He asked Jess.

 

 

Jess shook her head.  “No, he did.  Said we all deserved a night out after getting through the first semester.”  Jess wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and the other around Dean’s.  “And he said he was getting first round.”

 

 

Dean laughed as they were lead to the table.  “Looks like I’m a little late for the first round.  Second?  Or would this be third?”

 

 

“Third!”  Richie called out with a smile.  "You were supposed to be here at ten, not eleven.  We started without you." 

 

 

A few other people Sam knew but Dean wouldn’t were sitting in a booth at the back and Sam took a seat while Dean did a head count.  “Back with shots.”  Jess went with him and a few minutes later they were back with an insane amount of alcohol. 

 

 

Two pitchers of beer were placed on the table and shots were distributed all around.  Four in front of him and four in front of Dean to even out their late arrival.  “How’d you manage this?”  He asked, motioning to his friends that he knew were underage.

 

 

Dean winked and leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear.  “Do you have any idea how much money you can make doing fake IDs in a place like this?”

 

 

“You didn’t?”  Sam’s eyes were wide as he looked at Dean.

 

 

Dean laughed.  “No.  But it was worth it to see your face.  Well, I did, but I wouldn’t ever do something like that for money Sammy.  Not letting something like that come back on you here.” 

 

 

Sam hooked his fingers in the back of Dean’s neck and pulled their foreheads together.  “Thank you.” 

 

 

Dean smiled at him, then reached for a shot.  “Come on Sammy, not near drunk enough for these sort of gestures.”

 

 

Sam laughed, then raised his own shot to his brother’s glass, starting the only toast they’d ever taken up.  “One tequila, two tequila.”

 

 

“Three tequila, floor!”  Dean answered as they both downed their first shot of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Happily drunk and stumbling their way up the stairs, Sam leaned heavily on his brother.  Dean didn’t seem to be doing much better, but his inner sense of balance was still intact, even if he did bump into Sam a few times. 

 

 

The door opened which Sam found to be rather miraculous and he heard the taxi pull away.  He pushed his jacket off and reached forward, pulling at Dean’s.  His brother stumbled back into his chest and Sam was just glad the door was closed behind him as he fell into it.  “Whatcha doin Sammy?”

 

 

“Helping you get your jacket off.”  He said, his words were slurred but his fingers found the edge of Dean’s jacket and he pulled it off his shoulders.  He threw it to the floor with his and smiled as Dean turned to look at him.

 

 

“S’ a good night Dean.  Thanks.  Didn’t know how much I needed to let off a little steam.”

 

 

Dean laughed.  “S’ why I came with you Sammy.  Gotta remind you to take care of yourself.  Knew you wouldn’t do it on your own.”

 

 

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close as he tried to walk towards his bedroom.  “Glad you’re here.  Don’t think I’d have made it without you, you know?”

 

 

Dean walked with him, and Sam turned into his own room, pulling Dean with him.  When he dropped onto the bed he felt Dean pulling his shoes and socks off.  Dean ran his finger lightly over the bottom of his foot and Sam jerked with laughed.  “Don’t tickle me man!” 

 

 

Dean sat back on the floor laughing and Sam sat up, trying to unbutton his shirt.  His fingers weren’t working right though so Dean sat up, working the buttons for him.  He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Dean fill him up, the feeling of home and love and everything safe that was his big brother.  Dean pushed the fabric of his shirt off his arms and the pulled his tee shirt up and over his head.  He moaned lightly when Dean pushed his chest, forcing Sam down on the bed.

 

 

Sam went, but he grabbed at Dean, pulling his brother down with him.  They rolled onto it and Dean laughed as he lay, looking at him.  “Didn’t know you were that easy Sammy.”  He said lightly.

 

 

Sam smiled.  “Get me a few drinks and start undressing me and I’m yours.”  He batted his lashes to play it up and Dean laughed.

 

 

“Dude, you’re flirting with me.”

 

 

“Duh, you already said I was easy.”

 

 

“You’re a flirty drunk.”

 

 

Sam pulled Dean closer, trying to snuggle into his warmth.

 

 

“You’re not letting me up, are you?”

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

He felt Dean shifting but knew he wasn’t leaving.  His brother stripped his shirts off and burrowed into Sam’s bed.  When he was comfortable he pulled Sam against him.  It was natural like this, to just lay with Dean, wrapped up in him.  He hadn’t been allowed to do this in years, to feel this safe.  “Why’d you stop letting me do this?”  He finally asked, sleep edging his voice.

 

 

He heard Dean sigh, felt his hand playing with his hair.  “Dad.  He said you relied on me too much.  He said I needed to make things better for you too much.  He said I had to let you deal with things on your own.  Hated it, but I did what he asked.  I thought he knew better than me.”

 

 

“Did he?”

 

 

“I don’t know anymore Sam.  Sometimes I think he did.”  There was something in Dean’s voice that made Sam shiver and he looked up at Dean.  “Sometimes I think he knew too much and couldn’t fix it, so he tried to overlook it.”

 

 

“I don’t even know what you mean by that.”

 

 

Dean let out a breathy laugh.  “Yeah Sammy, I know.  Go to sleep.”

 

 

“Night De.”

 

 

He heard a deep sigh before Dean answered again.  “Night Sammy.”

 


End file.
